


Every Inch of You

by heckhansol



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Enjoy hopefully?, F/M, Female Reader, Oral Sex, Super short for me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-10-11 11:43:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10464141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heckhansol/pseuds/heckhansol
Summary: A short little fluffy smut thing about Soonyoung loving your body even if you don't always feel the same way.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I have this headcanon that Soonyoung would be the one to love any and all body types, and since we all know we can get insecure sometimes, I thought this might be nice.

You expect to be thrown down, landing on your back with a creak of the bed, hair splaying out underneath you.  
But as Soonyoung stops in the doorway to the bedroom, holding under your thigh with one hand and reaching for the light switch with the other, you realize it isn't one of those nights.  
Soonyoung had said there was something he wanted to do special for you today, and for some reason when he picked you up in one quick motion and started straight for his room, you had thought it would involve lots of throwing and rolling over and messy sheets and heated contact. But now it seems completely different. Your usually hyperactive, excitable, strong and quick Soonyoung is slowing things down. It's making you very warm inside.  
Soonyoung dims the light to a soft orange glow, then brings his hand back to your thigh and stands there for a moment. He smiles up at you so gently. "I really hope you like it," he nearly whispers.  
You brush strands of his blonde hair back from where they've fallen onto his forehead. "I probably will. You haven't told me what it is yet."  
Soonyoung laughs quietly. "It's a surprise."  
Something about the lighting and the slowness of his movements and the way he squeezes your thighs and the way he gazes up at you makes you feel light in your heart but heat in your belly. You take his face in your hands and lean down, just barely brushing your lips against his, and say, "Show me."  
He kisses you and finally makes his way to the bed. _Now_ you expect to be thrown or at least dropped. But Soonyoung surprises you again as he puts a knee on the edge of the bed and lifts both of you up. You feel the muscles in his back tense as he lays you gently down, kneeling over you.  
All of this is so nice and simple, you don't know what he could possibly be planning. Not that it matters. If it's Soonyoung, you'll have anything.  
You can only look up at him. "Soonyoung, what is it?"  
"Shhh..." He leans down and kisses your mouth softly, then moves to your jaw and your neck.  
"Soonyoung."  
"Hush, baby."  
You blush at the pet name, but then gasp as he sucks a dark red mark into the curve of your neck. You feel Soonyoung's hands playing with the hem of your shirt, dipping his fingers underneath and drawing lines along your waist.  
"You first," you say, and tug at his shirt instead.  
Soonyoung sighs and sits up on his knees between your legs. He pulls his shirt over his head without grace, letting it drop to the floor. Typically now you would be admiring his body--his waistline and his muscles and his pale skin. But right now he's looking at you seriously, and you find it hard to meet his gaze.  
You know what this is about. You've never been perfectly comfortable with your body--this part too big or this part too small or this part too much or too little. Soonyoung always insists that you're the most beautiful girl he's ever met, and ever been allowed to fully lay eyes on. But no matter what he says, your insecurity has never really gone away.  
Under his gaze, you feel a sudden urge to cross your arms over yourself even though you're still fully clothed. "Soonyoung..."  
"Please. Please don't think that about yourself. I know you're thinking it." He touches your thigh gently, running his fingertips up and down your jeans. "There's not one inch of you I don't like," he says. "And I think I've seen most inches of your body, even if I have to struggle to get there sometimes because you're so _stubborn_."  
You blush and look away from his eyes.  
"Please, baby. If I could look at you all day, or even at least see you every day, I would give anything. Your body is beautiful, and your face is absolutely gorgeous. I don't want you to be insecure. I want you to know that I love each part of you, inside and out."  
The last thing you want to do is cry. You hold it back for Soonyoung. "Soonyoung...I'm sorry."  
"Don't be sorry. Be happy. Be beautiful like you always are. Be with me, here, now." He leans down again and kisses your nose. "Will you?"  
You take a shaky breath. Soonyoung is always so kind to you, no matter how many times you get insecure or upset or sad or angry or anything. You know you should repay him. You've started to think lately that it'll never be possible to give back all of what he's given you.  
And now, tonight, he says he has yet another something for you.  
You nod and holds his arms. "I will."  
The smile that spreads over his face is brighter than moonlight. "Good." He kisses your nose again. "Because I truly do love every inch of you." He kisses your lips, and your chin. "Every inch." He kisses your neck, and the mark he made earlier. "If I could kiss every atom of your beautiful skin, I would spend years and years trying. But I'm afraid I would grow old before I got the chance to finish." His thumbs hook under the hem of your shirt again. "But I'll just have to try my hardest tonight."  
He pushes your shirt up, and you slowly lift your arms. He drops your shirt behind him with his. When he looks back, he gazes at you, eyes grazing over your neck and your chest and your stomach and your hips. He swallows and says, "My very hardest."  
You want desperately to cover your chest or your stomach, but you know that if you tried, Soonyoung would only take your arms away and put them back by your sides. You resort to chewing your lip. "Soonyoung."  
He blinks and looks back up into your eyes, as if he had been mesmerized by your body. "Yes, love?"  
"Show me." It comes out a little shaky, but you say it because you want to please him. After all of what he's done for you, you at least can try to be eager. Well, you _are_ eager. You're just incredibly nervous too. You're trying not to let that show.  
Soonyoung smiles again. "I will."  
You start to say something else but he leans down and starts back where he was, kissing his first mark before beginning a new one just below your collarbone. He trails slowly downward, whispering things against your skin about how pretty you are, how soft you are, how much he loves you. As his lips leave tiny sparks on your skin, his hands hold your waist, caress your sides. You find yourself closing your eyes and bringing your arms above your head, arching gently into Soonyoung's touches.  
By the time Soonyoung is leaving a peck on your belly button, you feel his hands leave your waist and go for the front of your jeans. When he pops the button open, dragging the zipper down as he litters your lower belly with kisses, you finally understand.  
Soonyoung is going to...  
"Soonyoung," you breathe, getting up on your elbows and looking down at the top of his head.  
He leaves a quick kiss on your belly and smiles up at you. "Yes, baby?"  
What are you supposed to say? "I..."  
He pulls your jeans down, exposing your panties, your thighs, your full legs as he backs up and tugs your jeans off your ankles. He lets them fall to the floor before crawling back to start kissing along the edge of your underwear.  
You unconsciously start to close your legs. "Soonyoung. I've never..."  
"I know." He sits up again and puts his hands on your thighs, pushing them apart. "You're trembling."  
As if you didn't know. "I'm nervous."  
"I love you." He runs his hands up your thighs before hooking his fingers into your panties. He looks into your eyes.  
If you say it back, you tell him yes. If you don't, it's a no. But there's two big problems with that--one, you love him more than anything, so you _have_ to say it back. And two...who are you kidding. There's no way you could refuse no matter how nervous you are and how much you're shaking. It's not like you haven't thought about him doing this to you a hundred times.  
You make your decision when Soonyoung licks his lips and, probably without meaning to, just barely pulls your panties down your hips.  
"I love you, Soonyoung."  
Soonyoung smiles so beautifully. He slowly pulls your panties off, and you bend your legs up to help him out. When he joins your panties with all the other clothes, he puts his hands on your legs before you can straighten them again and says, "Stay there." And then his eyes drop between your thighs.  
Your heart pounds, feeling like its about to explode with adrenaline or love for him. It only gets worse when Soonyoung brings his lips just inside your knee and starts kissing, sucking, gently biting his way down your inner thigh. And, Jesus, if it feels that good on your skin, how must it feel on...?  
Your mouth wants to say something but your brain doesn't know what. You only watch him, his lips getting closer and closer to yours, heat building there already when he hasn't even started.  
His hair tickles your thighs, his breath is warm between your legs. And when he gazes up across your body to look at you, his eyes are dark, pupils blown in lust.  
You try to say it, but no sound comes out: _Soonyoung_.  
He keeps his eyes locked with yours as he begins. You gasp and bite down on your lip. You can feel when he smiles against you before he lowers his gaze and takes hold of your hips. He says, lips pressed against you, "Lay back."  
Your arms give out and you finally close your eyes, tilting your chin up and trying to breathe normally. You don't even realize when your hands move forward and thread into his hair. His tongue is magic--warm and slick, soft then hard then just there then everywhere. He knows exactly where to flick, where to push in, where to suck, where to breathe, where to swirl, and where to start all over again.  
You don't know when you started giving soft moans, or when your grip in his hair got so tight. You don't know when your thighs closed in, almost to the point where they're touching the sides of his face. You don't know when you started saying his name, and you think you may have sworn once or twice but you aren't really sure. You don't know just how long this goes on, but Soonyoung never slows down, bringing you closer and closer to your edge until  
he stops. You look down at him, only fully aware of what's going on now that he's pulled away. He gazes up at you, breathing heavily, hair in his eyes, lips glistening. His tongue darts out to lick them quickly. And then he breathes out, "Fuck, you're delicious."  
You only have time to feel your face get hot before he's pushing up and latching to your neck again. He shoves his hands under your back, lifts you with one arm and unhooks your bra with his other hand, throwing it sideways. You wrap your arms over his back as he drops you back down and you pull him close. His body is hot and you can feel his erection against your thigh. You need it badly. You need him. _Now_.  
You slide your hands down his back as he creates disappearing marks all over your lower neck, your collarbones, your bare chest. You shove his track pants down off his hips and he seems to get the message. He sits up only briefly to kick off the rest of his clothes before settling between your hips and pushing himself inside you. You don't mean to but you moan out, holding his back again while he starts rolling his hips. He breathes against your skin, whining into the side of your neck.  
"Babe, you're so--" He whines again and pushes deeper. "You're so stunning. You're a fucking goddess, baby. Please d-don't ever think-- _ahh_..."  
You sigh and hold him close to you. "Soonyoung. I won't. I--" You can only gasp again as your climax washes over you. You probably hold him too tightly, but he doesn't seem to mind. He may even like it since his whines get louder and his hips get sloppier. And then he's spilling inside you and you're pulling his hips against you with your legs, listening to his breathy moans against your neck and feeling his body start to vibrate.  
It's at least a full minute before you loosen your grip and and he pushes up onto his elbows, pulling out of you but staying there with you.  
He swallows hard and says, "Did you like it?"  
You give an airy laugh and look off to the side. "Um...yes. I did."  
"Do you believe what I said? What I've always said?"  
You look into his eyes. He looks hopeful, yet still doubtful. Like he knows maybe it's a problem you'll never get over, but like he will always, _always_ keep trying to help you. You smile at him. "I will."  
He looks down and nods. "Okay." He leans down but you turn your face away. He gives you pleading eyes. "Please? It's been long enough."  
You sigh and roll your eyes. It's not the most appealing thing to you, but Soonyoung is. How could you say no to him? "All right."  
He abuses your permission and kisses you deeply, pressing his tongue into your mouth.  
You hum and push him off you. "Ah--Soonyoung!"  
He falls onto his side next to you, laughing cutely. "You said yes!"  
"Not to _that_."  
He takes a deep breath and sighs, getting close to you again. "Ah, it wasn't that bad, was it? I happen to love it."  
You blush hard but maintain your frown. "It's weird."  
"But was it awful."  
You huff and look away from his adorable face. "Not _awful_."  
"Because it's been long enough. Now come here."  
You try not to, but can't help it. You roll towards him and he kisses you again, more sweetly this time. He holds your face and says, "We can check that part of you off the list. How many inches left that I haven't kissed?"  
You shove him.

**Author's Note:**

> Also posted on Tumblr by say-the-name-xvii


End file.
